Merrow
by Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III
Summary: Harry is Kidnapped from hogsmeade in his 7th Year, alone and forcefully transformed, he is being kept in a tank as one of Voldemorts more magical pets.HPDM pos Mpreg Mer.
1. Kidnapped

**Merrow  
**

Harry stepped out into the chilly November air and sighed contentedly, he was 17 years old and today would be one of his very last Hogsmeade visits with his friends from school.

Ron was going to be starting Auror training and Hermione was hoping to become the next mistress librarian of the Central Wizarding Library, but then again that wasn't much of a surprise, Hermione and books went together like cheese and wine.

The ground was frosty and crunched underfoot as the golden trio and a few other Gryffindors casually walked down into the village.

As usual the first stop would be the new Weasley shop and then of course Honeydukes for a big bag of teeth dissolving sugary delights.

Harry smiled to himself; he loved being a wizard and living in the wizarding world, he swore that the moment he left the Dursleys he would never go back to living as a muggle, his days of scrubbing and cleaning were over.

"The posters are still up" Ron said as he gestured to the nearest oak tree.

Harry gazed at the pointed features staring back at him from the aged parchment nailed to the bark.

"How long has Malfoy been missing now?" asked Harry.

"About six months I think, he went missing from just outside his manor, or so his father said" Hermione looked at the moving portrait of Draco Malfoy with pity, until it mouthed the word Mudblood at her and she turned away in disgust.

Harry read the words beneath the photograph.

MISSING WIZARD

Draco Lucius Abraxus Malfoy aged 17

REWARD

30,0000 Galleons if he is returned complete and unharmed Money will be deducted for each missing limb or body part.

Contact Lucius Malfoy.

FireCall-3479.

The picture of Draco spotted him reading and stuck out its tongue, raising one pale and arrogant eyebrow.

"Good Riddance I say, I hope they chopped him into little bits and fed him to a Manticore" Ron said with a smirk.

"RON!" Both Harry and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"What? Its not like he was ever nice to us, he's probably living the high life as the Darklord's consort. Caviar, chocolate, silk sheets, all the food you could eat, the works!" Ron muttered in exasperation.

"Are you sure YOU don't want to be the dark lords Consort Ron?" Sniggered Hermione.

"…." Ron blushed beet red and gazed at the ground muttering unintelligibly.

"He's right you know Mione, he's probably enjoying himself somewhere," Harry said as he fiddled with the end of his scarf and kicked at the frozen leaves at his feet, enjoying the crunching sounds.

"I don't know about that you guys, Lucius Malfoy is Voldemort's right hand man, I think he at least would know about something like that." Hermione whispered.

"Come on! Its Hogsmeade weekend, less of the Malfoy talk please let's have some fun." Ron whined.

"Yeah its about time we had a laugh, those NEWTS are gonna be the death of me, if I have to memorise the 12 uses of Dragons blood one more time…… " Harry laughed.

It wasn't long before they were coming out of Honeydukes with Neville, Dean, Seamus and Luna.

Each of them loaded with large brown paper bags filled to the brim with chocolate, lollipops and boiled sweets.

"How many chocolate frogs do you have Neville?" Asked Seamus as he devoured a large gummy worm.

"Erm eight I think, would you like one?" Said Neville holding out the large boxfull.

Harry lagged behind lost in his own thoughts of his new life as an adult wizard, when a cold leathery hand was pressed against his mouth and he felt the heated tip of a wand pressed to his temple.

Ron had just turned to ask Harry what he had bought when Hermione let out an almighty shriek.

Harry was being held at wandpoint by a strange female Death Eater whom none of them could recognise.

Her long dirty white hair fell to her thighs and her colourless wrinkled face held a cruel, thin mouth and huge pale blue watery eyes.

Harry's eyes were wide with panic as he looked at his friend in desperation, the woman's black nails where scraping into the flesh of his cheek, causing crimson blood to pour down his chin and across his pink lips.

It was only when Hermione looked down that she noticed Harry's wand was missing and had rolled onto the grid at his feet.

Harry's sweets were scattered across the floor and the Gryffindors were frozen in fear, one wrong move and Harry could be dead.

Hermione had just begun to pull out her wand along with Ron and the others but before they could move the woman spoke in a cruel voice, her yellowed teeth spitting hatred.

"Tell your Headmaster that this little fishy is going to join his mate, the dark lord likes his more unusual pets" And with that, Harry and the Death Eater were gone. Leaving nothing but the cold wind and moving leaves.

"HARRY!" Luna and Hermione screamed.

"We have to get to back to the castle and raise the alarm, there might be more of them, warn everyone you see, tell them to keep their wands at the ready." Hermione stooped to pick up Harry's fallen wand and sobbing, she led the terrified Gryffindors back to Hogwarts.

Harry woke and slowly blinkered open his sore eyes, he was in the pitch darkness and it was obvious his body, arms and legs where tied to some sort of cold metal table.

He was also acutely aware that he was naked, ice cold and soaking wet.

Harry shivered and tried to free himself.

"Have you prepared the potions?" a cold voice echoed through the damp darkness, Harry knew it was Voldemort, a voice he had heard many times throughout his life, he lay deathly still in terror.

"Yes My Lord I have them," Said the voice of the woman who had captured Harry so easily.

"Administer them then and quickly, we do not have much time" hissed The Dark Lord.

Harry held his breath and sealed his mouth shut tightly in expectation but was shocked when he felt two needles pierced the skin of his thigh, he was being injected with something.

Harry gasped as pain began to radiate across his body, concentrating on his legs and sides.

He heard voices all around him begin to chant and the burning sensation of many spells being fired across his skin, the air around him was becoming dense with magic and Harry was having trouble breathing.

"Wha….what…" Harry tried to say but let out a horrific scream as he felt his bones shift under his flesh and his mind become fuzzy.

"What am I doing to you? Is that what you wanted to know Potter?" Voldemort laughed.

Harry could only answer in yelps and cries of agony, so the dark lord continued.

"I am very fond of collecting pets, rare pets, mystical creatures and beings that are so very hard to come by, some are even extinct, save for a few small sources of D.N.A that I have obtained.

I discovered with the help of my loyal subjects that……well let me put it this way, why search for decades for a rare and priceless species of creature when you can just make your own." The dark Lord's laughter rose above Harry's whimpers and cries.

Harry Screamed as his bones cracked and his skin shifted and melted and not soon enough, he drifted into unconsciousness.

Harry woke sometime later, this time he awoke in a large canopy four-poster bed, the grandiose room was bathed in a soft light and Harry let out a groan.

Pain still washed over him every now and then, Harry assessed the damages; he wiggled his fingers and brought his hands up to his face.

They where webbed much like they had been at the tri wizard tournament in his second task.

He reached up to feel his neck...good no gills so far, Harry was having trouble moving the lower half of his body, he felt completely numb, wriggling in the damp and heavy sheets Harry managed to roll himself off the bed with a mighty splat.

He raised himself onto his elbows and stared down in horror at what used to be his legs.

In their place was an enormous long green fish tail, Harry panicked, resulting in the random flapping of his new appendage against the hardwood floor.

It was also at this time that Harry noticed that the three large slits between each of his lower ribs, were his gills and where currently undulating in rapid movements as he hyperventilated.

Harry struggled to finally flip himself over and as he gasped with the effort, he came face to face with a very large and heavy pair of Dragonhide boots.

Harry craned his neck to the best of his abilities and stared at the Death Eater above him, "Nott" was all Harry managed to say but it came out in sort of low whale like whine that echoed through the room.

The Fat Death Eater merely gazed at the new merman, flopping uselessly on the chamber floor and unceremoniously emptied a large bucket of water over its head.

* * *

**Review and Relax**

**Flames Make me do a sex wee!**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	2. FreshWater

**Merrow  
**

Harry gasped as the cool water poured over his transformed body, the large slitted gills on Harry's sides rippled in an effort to breathe and Harry winced at the strange sensations.

Nott lifted the struggling Harry and threw him on the soggy bed.

"Don't worry, you'll be in your tank soon enough" and with a righteous laugh Nott left the room.

Harry, lay on his back and sobbed, why was Voldemort doing this to him, death would be better than this, anything would be better than not being a wizard anymore.

Harry sighed and wiped his cheeks with the back of a pale webbed hand, he decided he wouldn't cry he would plan an escape.

Harry pulled himself into an almost sitting position by gripping the wood of the four post and heaving himself up, he stared down at what used to be a perfectly good pair of human legs.

He tentatively reached out and touched the green shimmering scales that covered his lower half.

The scaly tail began just below his navel and tapered off at a point far below where his human feet would be, it then flared out into an enormous gossamer tail fin that hung down off the end of the bed.

All together Harry assumed he must have measured at least 8 feet in length from head to tail.

Harry continued his ministrations easing his hands across his new appendage and feeling every inch of it, he noticed a thin yellowish stripe running from his navel to the beginning of his fins, he stroked a finger along it and jumped at its pleasurable sensitivity.

Sighing in a way that made his gills move in and out harshly, Harry brought his hands up to his face and having no reflective surface to look in, he began to feel for changes.

He noticed his ears and canines were pointed and when he pulled a chunk of his fringe in front of his eyes he noticed how his hair had turned from black into darkest green.

Harry lay back and closed his eyes, he hadn't been lying there long when the chamber door burst open and the ugly old witch and Nott stormed in.

"Pick the boy up Nott, and don't give me that bullshit about him being too slippery." Said the white haired sorceress.

"But Evelda can't we use a bloody weightless charm?" asked Nott as he lifted Harry bridal style and grimaced at the wet slimy feel of Harry's tail.

Harry merely scowled at them both; he was powerless on the bed and figured he'd have more movement wherever they were taking him.

"You know we can't use human magic or potions on Merrows you idiot! It can kill them!" Said Evelda, she caught the shock and panic in Harry's face and smirked.

"That's right little Merrow, there's no way back" She sneered.

Harry's heart sank like a stone, even if he managed to somehow escape and make it back to Hogwarts, no one would be able to turn him back, Not the Order not Dumbledore, No one.

Harry closed his eyes as he was carried down the long, dark and dusty corridors of what he presumed must be Riddle manor, he was forced to wrap his arms around Nott's neck to prevent himself slipping to the marble floor.

"Harry! So nice of you to join me in my study" said a cold voice.

Harry's eyes shot open to see Voldemort standing near a blazing fire smoking a pipe, swirls of white smoke turned in the air above him, his pale snake-like face illuminated in the orange flames.

"I do hope you like your new home" Voldemort said as he clicked his fingers and behind him an enormous water tank lit up, its glass front was floor to ceiling and wall to wall, like some home version of a Seaworld exhibit.

Harry noticed that the top of the tank went through the ceiling leading to where? he didn't know.

The tank itself seemed quite narrow and when Harry squinted through it he could see another room on the other side.

Various fish and eels seemed to be swimming inside and in the bottom left hand corner there sat what could only be described as a fairly large, stone cave-like structure surrounded by various types of seaweed. The bottom of the tank was coated in pale sand that swirled with the slight currents.

"I think its time to explain a little bit about what I have made you" Harry's eyes snapped back to Voldemort as he spoke, Nott sat in a chair with Harry on his lap and the old witch Evelda sat on another.

Voldemort walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a small thin tome, he opened it at a marked page and slowly began to read.

_**Merrow**__ (from Gaelic murúch) or __**Murrough**__ is the Scottish and Irish Fresh-Water equivalent of the Mermaid and Mermen of other cultures._

"Such as the delightfully ugly Salt-water Merpeople that live in the Black Lake" said Voldemort with a raised eye-brow

_These beings where said to appear as human from the waist up but have the body of a fish from the waist down. They were thought to have gentle, modest, affectionate and benevolent dispositions._

_There are other names pertaining to them in Gaelic: Muir-gheilt, Samhghubha, and Muidhuachán. They had been around for millennia according to the Bardic chroniclers, but died out from diseases brought when the Mileisans first landed on Irish shores._

_Merrow-maidens and Suire (Male child bearers noticeable by their yellow striping) where reputed to lure young men to follow them beneath the waves where afterwards they lived in an enchanted state._

_Merrows had an innate language called Druith that enabled them to speak clearly beneath the waves. Though no surviving example of this language exists._

_Male Merrow often mated for life and commonly to another Merrow be they Merrow-Maiden or Suire._

_Unlike most mer-creatures Merrow gave birth to live young rather than laying eggs._

_The Merrow had soft white webs between their fingers and green or flaxen hair of varying shades. Some Mariners still state that they can hear Merrow Music coming from beneath the waves._

Voldemort snapped the book shut and Harry was brought out of his reverie.

"So you see I had to have you, the rarest species of them all and the last on my list of collectables." Voldemort smiled devilishly.

The Dark Lord pulled open the curtains on the huge windows and Harry gasped at what he saw, a huge clearing filled with different animal pens was set up on the buildings grounds.

Two Centaurs, male and female trotted into their pen; they hugged and kissed as two centaur foals trotted around their feet. Harry couldn't see what was in the other pens but he caught site of an Avery which seemed to hold two winged boys.

"You're fucking insane!" Harry shouted but it came out as a whale-like chittering moan.

Fuck thought Harry as he wiggled in Nott's lap, the heat from the fire was really starting to get to him and he could feel the scales on his tail painfully drying up.

Voldemort stroked the side of Harry's face and gestured for Nott to stand, Harry had to hold on for dear life as Nott vaulted to his feet.

"Our new addition is getting a little dry" Said Voldemort.

"Put him in the tank Nott, do you think you can manage such a task?" Voldemort snapped before leaving the room in a swirl of robes.

Nott carried Harry up a set of winding stairs to a door that opened onto a low level roof, the cool air caused Harry to gasp and he looked down to see the rippling waters at the top of the tank beneath him.

"Nothing to say for yourself before you go home Harry?" asked Evelda.

"Fuck you!" Harry shouted with a glare, again nothing but a set of clicks and moans came out of his mouth.

"Did you here that Evelda? He said 'put me down'" Nott Laughed and dropped Harry into the water with an almighty splash, Harry's head bowed as he slowly sank to the bottom.

* * *

**Well? did you Enjoy?**

**Tell me what you think **

**Read and Review**

**Flames make Jesus horny!**

**love**

**Spiffy**


	3. Waterlogged

**Merrow **

**

* * *

  
**

Harry landed listlessly on the sand at the bottom of the mammoth tank, he tried in desperation to sit up and view his surroundings, but the way his new body worked made that task next to impossible.

Harry settled for leaning on his elbows, his new tail lying limp and useless.

Harry glanced up slowly when he heard a tapping noise and looked out to see the blurry image of Voldemort peering at him through the thin magical glass.

"It won't work until you learn how to use it, but don't worry Potter, you have plenty of time to practise, and Merrow have been known to live for up to two thousand years!"

The Dark Lord smirked as Harry glared at him and tried to flip himself over onto his belly, giving up after a few minutes he fell onto his back, kicking up the soft sand and making the water hazy.

Harry lay there for what felt like hours, as he sat there contemplating his fate, he began to cry, for the second time since he had arrived he began to sob, unfamiliar silver tears streamed from his eyes, leaving whirling patterns in the surrounding water.

Would the order find him in time? What if the transformation could not be reversed? What if he never left this awful tank for the rest of his life! Thoughts spun around Harry's head in a painful torrent.

Much Later Voldemort had put out his fire with a quick spell and casually retired to his bedchamber for a few hours.

Suddenly there was movement in the water, Harry ceased his sobbing immediately and began to frantically search the tank with his eyes, was something else in here with him?

A familiar blonde head appeared in the water above Harry's, a long whine which he easily translated rent the water.

"Potter?" Asked the blonde, his short hair fanning above his head towards the surface of the tank.

"Malfoy? What the hell?" replied Harry in a whine of his own.

"Looks like he got you too huh?" Malfoy laughed a dolphin-like chittering issuing from his lips.

Harry propped himself up on one elbow and took a long hard look at the Malfoy heir.

Where he once had legs, the former Slytherin now had a long beautiful silvery blue tail that was slightly longer than Harry's and didn't have a yellow streak down the middle.

"He made you a Merrow as well?" Harry gawped. "Why don't you have yellow on your tail?"

"Because Potter, I am a dominant Merrow!" Draco flicked his tail in such a way that it sent a warm current of water into Harry's face and with it an intriguing scent.

The Clock in Voldemort's study, suddenly chimed the hour of midnight.

"Shh come on follow me, we have to get to the cave before the death eaters come back from their raid!" Draco flipped a loop-de-loop and was about to swim away when he realised that Potter wasn't following him.

"Come on Potter! Damn it"

"I can't use this bloody tail! I've only had it since this morning" Harry snapped.

Draco put his finger to his chin before hooking his hands under Harry's arms and swimming into the cave at top speed.

Harry gasped slightly at the sensation of Draco's tail rubbing against his own as he swam, dragging the new Merrow along with him.

All too soon they arrived at a small fake cave at one end of the huge tank.

Harry was dragged inside and dumped unceremoniously on a double bed in the shape of a scallop shell.

Harry looked around, the cave was small and made up of one large room with the scallop bed and several shelf-like surfaces drilled into the walls. .

There was an enclosed magical light above Harry's head that bathed the underwater homestead in a warm glow, Harry noticed Draco busying himself at one of the shelves, he then turned to Harry passing him a large conch shell filled with something green and slimy looking.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he watched Draco scoop some into his mouth with his fingers and chew as he sat on the bed, curling his tail around himself.

"Seaweed" Draco said between mouthfuls, all Malfoy etiquette thrown out of the window.

"It's quite nice Potter, It's a Merrow delicacy 'pacific' Seaweed" Draco stared at Harry in a way that made him feel slightly nervous and uneasy.

The brunette scooped some of the seaweed out of the shell and was surprised to find it quite hot! He let it cool before slowly chewing on a small piece.

It wasn't bad actually; it tasted remarkably like..

"Baked Potato,with butter!" Harry gasped aloud.

Malfoy nodded with a smirk as Harry swallowed his last piece before managing to sit himself up with Draco's help.

"How long have you been here Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly.

"For Merlin's sake call me Draco, Harry, you might as well with what we'll have to do together, and to answer your question, about 6 or 7 months, the days kind of run together when you are underwater"

"But I don't understand, what exactly is old snake face trying to pull here? Has he said anything to you lately?"

"He could talk all he wanted, it's not like I could understand a damn word of it!!"

"What do you mean Draco? Voldemort was ranting at me this morning!" Harry sighed in frustration.

"Yes, that's because he cast a spell to allow you to understand him, once it slowly wears of, it all sounds like human gobbledygook! You can't even lip-read it!" The blonde laughed bitterly.

"What! why!" Bellowed the brunette Merrow.

"Because we are Merrow, and Merrows have a complex aquatic language like that of a whale or a dolphin.

Our ears and brains work differently now so how the hell are we expected to converse with terrians..erm..land people without the spell?" sighed the blonde.

Harry clenched his fists in anger "Well cast the bloody spell then!"

"Even if I did have a wand I couldn't do it! We aren't fucking wizards anymore Potter you have to deal with that..I have!" growled Draco.

Harry turned away from the angry Slytherin and stared at his webbed hands.

Draco touched his arm and Harry turned to look into the former slytherins cool grey eyes.

"When they brought me here I raged, raged with all my might at what they had done to me, I was a pureblood wizard! I screamed and beat at the glass, my own father knows I am here Potter! He put me here himself.

You have to accept what you have become! A freak in voldemort's sideshow.

He will breed us like the animals we are and sell our rare offspring to the highest bidder in order to fund his stupid war and neither Dumbledore nor the Order can do a bloody thing!" Draco threw his shell at the cave wall where it merely bounced of it gently and sank to the ground.

"Can't even have a good tantrum!" Draco said defeated.

"Dr..Draco why did your father put up posters all around Hogsmeade for your safe return if he knew you where here all along?" asked Harry.

"He did? How very Slytherin of him, play the innocent grieving father so that no one would suspect he would turn his own son onto a…a thing and hand him over to the dark lord!! And as for the reward? Well, it's not like anyone can claim it can they? Unless they manage to rescue me from here!!"

"I'm really sorry for all this Draco" said Harry solemnly.

"Sorry for what? Voldemort, the war, my parents? As if it's even your fault Potter you dolt!"

"Drakiepooo!" There was a sudden shrieking cackle from above that broke the conversation.

"We have more pressing worries!" Draco stared horrified into Harry's eyes "Aunt Bellatrix is in the mood for fishing!"

* * *

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	4. Pirahna

**Merrow**

"Here ickle fishy wishies" howled Bellatrix Lestrange as she stood on the roof and leaned over the end of the tank with a large sloshing water-filled cauldron in her arms.

"My wickle fwends want to play wiv you" Bellatrix hissed turning the large couldron filled to the brim with flailing piranhas out into the cool freshwater below.

"Ohh what fun, swim iddy bitty fishies, go find them dirty little Merrows" she shrieked with relish as the razor toothed creatures scattered in the water, sniffing out their latest quarry.

"Merlin it's the Piranhas again" chittered Draco, his tail thrashing from side to side as his heart hammered in his chest.

Glancing around frantically Draco ducked as a fist sized object launched itself towards his head; the small red bellied silver fish turned fast and came back at the pair, this time heading for Harry.

Draco leapt into action, batting the fish off course with his fist, then hauling the brunette along with him and pushing him down into a thick section of river grass.

"Stay here!" Draco yelled.

"But Malfoy...I"

"STAY!" the former Slytherin repeated and Harry found himself compelled to curl up where he was.

The creature had turned again, spotting the blonde Merrow as he emerged from the tall grass.

Soon several others had joined and one by one they amassed, ready to pick the bones of the Halfling in front of them, Draco dove for the cave just managing to grapple his knife from the hook on the wall before at least 20 Piranha swarmed in after him.

Thrusting his knife into the cloud of angry fish, Draco managed to spear 3 of them on the blade, before he was bitten badly on the shoulder, more sweeps of his dagger and he killed several more, spearing them through their heads, or grabbing them and crushing their skulls against the hard rock-like surface of the small dwelling.

Harry turned and looked through the glass at the Death Eaters who were cheering and taunting and taking bets at who would win, and there, stood at the back of the room was the blonde head of Lucius Malfoy, a slight smirk painted on his aristocratic face.

Draco propelled himself out into the open water, only ten or twelve fish were left.

He continued to fight viciously for what seemed like an hour, receiving many bites and cuts as he was set upon, but finally the blonde grabbed the last piranha and bit down hard with his fangs, gnawing at the little monster until it ceased to move, he then slumped to the ground, the water around him was a haze of red and green.

"Harry" the blonde Merrow murmured as he floated to the sand.

Harry who had been frozen to the spot during the whole episode, finally found the will to move and half floundered half dragged himself over to the prone Malfoy heir.

Draco was covered in luminous green marks; Harry pressed his finger against one of the markings and jumped when the blonde hissed in pain.

Harry stared at the stuff on his fingers; it glowed like the luminous tubes you could get at muggle fairgrounds.

He couldn't help but come to the conclusion that the substance was coming from the injured Merrow himself.

"Malfoy…is.. this your blood?"

Draco turned and looked at Harry gazing at his green covered hand.

"Yes, just give me a minute I need a moment to rest, I will be fine"

"But you're bleeding everywhere!" Harry exclaimed placing his hand over the biggest wound.

"Just wait" smiled Draco relaxing into the soft sand and letting out a long sigh.

"Malfoy?"

Harry gasped as Draco's wounds began to close on their own, magically healing before his very eyes.

Draco sat up quickly, mock dusting himself of and giving Harry a sly lopsided smirk.

"One good thing about being Merrow, we heal damn fast!"

"Come on I'll take you back to the cave."

Draco scooped Harry up and swam at top speed back to the safety of their little cave.

The Slytherin deposited the young Gryffindor on the shell bed and rested beside him.

"So your blood is green?" Harry asked quietly.

"So is yours I expect" replied Draco, grabbing up his knife again and quickly cutting Harry's hand.

"Ouch, what did you do that for you great fucking idiot?"

The smaller Merrow stared in shock as the luminous green substance gently leaked into the surrounding water; it was such a drastic change from his usual red.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"We really aren't Human anymore are we?"

Draco and Harry gazed at each other for a minute, before Harry stared at the cut as it healed on his hand.

"At least it wasn't a shark this time" laughed Draco cutting into Harry's stupor.

"I'll teach you to use your tail tomorrow if you'd like?" Smirked the blonde.

"That would be nice" said Harry Dazedly.

Oh and Harry? It's been nice having you here, these past months have been kind of lonely" Draco leaned over and gave Harry the barest hint of a kiss on the cheek before lying down to sleep.

The Gryffindor lay down next to him letting out a sigh of bubbles that gathered at the ceiling of the cave, his eyes grew heavy, and exhausted he fell into a long deep sleep.

"My Lord they aren't breeding yet" Nott said cowering as Voldemort stood next to the fire impotent with rage.

"Well of course not you cretin! How in Salazar's name do you expect them to with Bella throwing killer fish into the tank every few days, Merrows only breed when they feel they have a safe place to have offspring, Tell Bellatrix that if she does it again I will have her hands cut off and her cackling mouth sewn shut." Voldemort exclaimed in amusement.

"I have one more trick up my sleeve, Merrow breed upstream, which means the much colder water higher up in the mountains, which also contains a large amount of the mineral selenium, If I add a little of it to the tank and lower the temperature of the water enough, they should start displaying and getting ready to mate." Voldemort pulled his lipless mouth up into horrid grin.

"May I also suggest my lord that we improve their diet, I believe that Merrow need more protein than they are currently getting, may I suggest we add more fish and crustaceans to the tank. Nott said reiterating something he had heard a more intelligent death eater say.

"Excellent Nott, just when I think you are completely useless you come up with a slightly intelligent idea" The dark lord replied.

"Soon the little submissive will be carrying the key we need to win this damn war, plus I get to torture Harry Potter, the order loses their saviour, and what my dear Nott could be better than that.

* * *

**Well there you go, hopefully will have some more time to update my fics over the next couple of days.**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	5. SaltWater

**Merrow  
**

* * *

Hermione Granger sat quietly in the headmaster's office in tears, it had been 3 whole months since the grey haired Witch had taken Harry, and the order of the Phoenix had no leads whatsoever.

They had spent weeks and thousands of galleons but they where no closer to tracing Harry's magical signature or the witch's apparition trail, it seemed the witch had apparated Harry to at least 12 or more locations across the UK before finally landing so by the time the ministry had found the 10th location the magical trace had distinguished and the trail had run cold.

"There must be something else we can do? What haven't we tried yet?" Said Ron his eyes scanning parchments on the headmaster's desk, he had slipped into a deep depression since Harry's abduction, in fact the whole Weasley family felt like they had lost one of their own.

Ginny was the most heartbroken of all and hadn't left the Burrow for weeks , insisting on staying home and scrying for Harry or catching fairies to help her divine his presence, it was as if the Harry they knew and loved had been wiped off the face of the earth.

Dumbledore sighed and took off his spectacles, rubbing the bridge of his nose in what for Dumbledore was almost a sign of deep irritation.

Just as the atmosphere in the room was becoming unbearable Professor Snape walked in carrying a small vial of silver liquid.

Hermione tried to listen in as Snape whispered into Dumbledore's ear before placing the vial in the Headmaster's hands and storming out in a billow of black robes.

Dumbledore turned to the sobbing witch and gave a slight smile of resignation.

"It seems that the witch who took Harry may have also taken Draco Malfoy, could you identify her if you saw her again?" Dumbledore asked.

"Most definitely Sir, I will never forget her face as long as I live" Hermione whispered as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"There are also similarities in the way in which both young men were abducted, the witch was seen shortly before Mr Malfoy went missing 9 months ago, we believe that Lucius Malfoy may have knowledge of their whereabouts but we cannot acquire the legal forms to question him under veritaserum." The Headmaster placed the vial onto the table in front of Hermione and Ron.

"This vial contains a memory from one of Malfoy manor's Ground-elves , Lucius tried to obliviate the elf , but ministry Aurors managed to extract it" Dumbledore poured the memory into the large pensive in his office.

Hermione and Ron gathered round as the silver liquid swirled into the pensieve creating a deep smoky image, they lent in and found themselves falling behind a large rosebush in a beautifully kept garden lined with swathes of budding plants and enormous tree and bushes.

It was a crisp, clear spring day and a dog could be heard barking loudly in the distance.

"No Caesar, get down" Draco Malfoy laughed as he ran into view, a large golden retriever jumping up at his chest. The Slytherin looked care free and for the first time ever Ron and Hermione saw a genuine smile play across his face, cleansing the sneering coldness that was usually present there.

The Blonde took a stick out of the dogs mouth and threw it as far as he could, laughing as the dog pelted after it , within seconds though his laughing smile was covered by an all too familiar aged hand, the grey haired woman held a wand to Draco's temple just as she had to Harry's.

"Daddy has decided it's time for a little swim" Draco's eyes where wide with terror as he was apparated away in a swirl of blackest smoke.

In an explosion of colours the Gryffindor's soon found themselves back in the headmaster's office.

"Professor, the witch also mentioned fish when she kidnapped Harry, could that be significant at all?" asked Hermione as Ron sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I am not sure, they are questioning a captured Death Eater by the name of Nott, he was trying to buy something Nocturne Alley, and it seems the dark lord's followers aren't as careful as they should  
be."

oOo

Harry flipped a loop de loop and cheered, in the 3 months he had been a Merrow he had finally become an expert at manoeuvring his tail.

"Brilliant Harry well done" Shouted Draco.

Harry swam at speed towards the Slytherin but couldn't stop in time and went bowling into the blonde, landing on top of him in a cloud of sand and seaweed.

Harry lay there for a second , staring into Draco's eyes before he lent down and kissed him, Draco wrapped his arms around the brunette and kissed him back.

The past 2 months had seen their relationship grow into a friendship and then something more sexual, although they hadn't actually got that far, they weren't about to do the dark lords bidding and hand a first born child to him, but Harry had to admit it was getting harder and harder to resist the strange new urge to mate especially with the changes Voldemort had made.

Bella had stopped bothering them with sharks and Piranhas, they were given a more varied and delicious diet and strangely enough the water had cooled significantly since Harry first arrived, it sometimes got so cold the surface of the tank would freeze.

Of course this didn't bother the lovers, lovers yes that's what Harry would call it although Draco liked to call them Mates.

Draco leaned in for more and began to stroke the sensitive yellow stripe on the front of Harry's tail, Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and Draco flipped them so that he was on top.

They were lost in infatuation when Harry felt something hard pressing against the smooth scales of his tail he pulled back to see that Draco's penis had unsheathed itself and was sticking erect out of his tail.

"NO Draco we can't do this you know what could happen" Harry moved away and Draco tried to follow.

"I don't care Harry I ache for you so much I can't stand it please!" Draco made to grab Harry.

"No it'll hurt all the more if we let Voldemort have what he wants!"

Draco sighed exasperatedly and looked deep into Harry's eyes.

"Okay, sorry it's just getting more and more difficult to resist you" Draco sighed blowing bubbles out the corner of his mouth.

"I know the feeling Draco Grrr Merlin I can't take this anymore!" Harry growled out pulling at his hair that floated in a halo around his head.

He flipped his tail hard and propelled himself to the surface of the tank, gasping in shock as he broke the ice on top.

The surface of the tank was open to the outside and with a little bit of effort, Harry pulled himself onto the flat asphalt roof of the building just as Draco's head broke the water.

"Harry! What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing!"

"Look Draco, it's a smooth slope down to the edge of the roof, if I can slide myself there I can drop into the lake, it comes right up to the wall, then if I can find a river or stream I might be able to get help."

"But you have no idea where we are, neither of us have ever been in open water before anything could happen!" Draco panicked gripping the roof with both hands.

"I can only try" Harry replied as he leaned over and kissed Draco. Harry turned and slid forward, pulling himself along the roof with his hands, pausing briefly to look through a roof window down into Voldemort's empty study.

Finally reaching the edge he rolled himself over, allowing himself to drop into the lake, for a split second Harry felt an exhilarating burst of freedom before a horrible itching sensation began to claw at Harry's gills and eyes, his lungs burned and his skin and tail were on fire, he couldn't breathe it hurt so much, he screamed and swam to the Jetty that was near to where he had fallen in.

A patrolling Death Eater pulled him out suddenly and cast Aquamenti across Harry's body, concentrating on his gills and face,

"Circe! Are you trying to kill yourself!" the Death Eater shouted, the Dark Lord appearing behind him, Harry lay on the Jetty panting and gasping , he raised his webbed hand to his face and saw it covered with white mottled marks and a few blisters etched across his skin.

"Salt burns little Merrow, only you, a freshwater creature would be foolish enough to jump into a saltwater lake" The Dark Lord hoisted Harry up himself and carried him through the building, all the way up the stairs and back into the tank, with a wave of his wand, bars came across the top of the tank barring any unauthorised exit, Harry gripped the bars and scowled at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort stormed into his study walking past Evelda and sat in his chair in front of the fire.

"Evelda! Collect the dominants semen and impregnate the sub, I am tired of waiting for nature to take its course!"

"Yes my lord" Evelda smirked tapping the side of the tank with a large sharp fingernail.

* * *

**Tell me what you thinks!**

**Love**

**Spiffy  
**


End file.
